New Moon, Malec style!
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Basically, New Moon with our favorite characters from the Mortal Instruments!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay guys! Here's my second fanfiction ever! Woohoo! :) Let me explain: I'm not a big Twilight fan. And New Moon was one of the worst books I've ever read. But I realized something a few days ago. The only reason I think the plot is awful is because I don't have an attatchment to the characters. I don't like Bella at all and I don't care for Ed either. So I thought, what if that happened to characters that I adored to death? So I wrote this-New Moon, Malec style. I hope they don't end up too out of character. Enjoy! :D**

Magnus POV

If you didn't know him, Alexander Lightwood would seem like an impassive person. He always had his sheilds up so that you couldn't tell what he's really feeling. When you do know him, though, you leard to interpret ordinary gestures to figure out what he's feeling. When he's hurt or uncomfortable he hunches up his shoulders a bit; when he's angry, he subtly clenches his fists at his sides. Things like that you begin to notice.

And when you get to know him even more, then he lets his walls down and shows you what's really going on inside. Sometimes you wish that you couldn't see it because of all the pain that's there, sometimes you feel blessed that he trusts you so much to let you see the happiness he has inside. I'm one of the few people that he lets in. Probably the only one outside of his own family that he truly trusts. I held him close as he cried into my shoulder for an hour when his little brother died; he's cracked jokes and even sung in front of me, unabashed; he's told me he loved me while looking deep into my eyes.

Eyes really are windows to the soul and with Alec, that's especially true. Even if you didn't know him and couldn't see past his defences or interpret his gestures, one look into those eyes and you could see exacty what emotion he's feeling. He wasn't like Jace, who could close up his expression like a book and lie as easily and convincingly as a con artist. No, Alec's not like that. He tries to hide, but everything's in his eyes and he can't help that. That's why he usually keeps his head down, eyes to the floor, so that no one will know what's going on inside.

Alec's blue eyes change with his mood. Sometimes they're the color of a bright sky, sometimes a stormy sea, sometimes a beautiful gem. And today they hadn't been the color of a happy sky. Not even close.

**Author's Second Note: Okay I know that was _really_ short. But it was just a prologue! I hope it made you wanting more or at least curious. Even though people who know New Moon know what's bound to happen. Oh well. Review please! :)**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay here's the first chapter. In my mind, Alec would be a little more stronger, but I'm trying to base it off of Stephanie Meyer's book, so that's not gonna happen when he's supposed to be like Bella. :S Anywho, I got some good reviews, so I decided to post up this since it was already written. The other chapters aren't written yet, and if you have read my other story you know that I am not a fast updater because I continuously suffer from writers block, so don't expect such fast updates in the future. Perfection takes time, lol. ;P Enjoy! :D

Magnus POV

"You...You're breaking up with me?" Alec whispered. The way he said it made it all the more painful than the words themselves made me feel, and that was a lot by itself. You could hear the raw hurt, the surprise, the sharp vulnerability in his voice. Oh God, I hated hurting him like this. In fact, this was probably the hardest thing I've ever done, and I've done a lot of things in my life. But, ever since Camille had come and reminded me cruely of Alec's mortality... Well, reminded isn't the exact word to use. I mean, the fact was always there, in the back of my mind, but I had kept pushing it away. But Camille had come and brought me out of my too-good-to-be-true relationship and forced me to see the reality of it all. And that in itself was cold and unpleasant-like being woken up from a lovely dream by a bucket of cold water. Alec wasn't going to live forever. He was going to die long before I would and there was nothing I could do about it.

I knew I was doing what I had to-I should break up with him now so that and even closer bond doesn't take hold just to be ruthlessly torn apart by the bitter tast of mortality-but, seeing him like this was almost too much to bear. He had his head down and was doing that thing he does when he's trying hard not to cry-clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut to suppress the tears. He knew that I was serious about what I was saying. Finally, he looked up at me and those eyes held as much emotion as they always did when he looked at me, but instead of love all I could see in them was pain. So much pain. "Why?" He asked. His eyes were the color of a flowing river and that comparesin (sp?) was reinforced when the moisture brimming in them escaped, running down his face in thin lines. It was taking all of my practice of 800 years for me not to start to cry myself. I was amazed that Alec was holding it together so well. It might have had something to do with the public setting. I hadn't realized, but I had lead him to the park where we had first kissed. How awfully bitter-sweet. I needed to get this over with before my control shattered.

"You know why." They were the first words I had said to him since telling him we were done. I fought to keep my voice under control.

"But that doesn't matter!" He exclaimed. His voice was hoarse, as if he'd been shouting. "The thing with Camille, it doesn't mean anything! It doesn't mean that we can't be together...please Magnus." He looked up at me with the eyes that hurt my right to the core. "Don't do this to me. To us."

I shook my head sadly. I needed to end this before I succumbed and did what my heart was screaming at me to do-wipe away Alec's tears and kiss him senseless, tell him that our love would be forever and that I could never leave him. But that couldn't happen. It seemed to cause me physical pain to say the words, but I managed to get them out, "This is the last time you'll ever see me."

The air left Alec's lungs, but before he could say anything to change my mind I turned my back to the love of my life and walked away, towards the portal I had just created.

"Magnus!" He started running after me, but was too late. I stepped into the portal and the last thing I saw through the haze of blue sparks was Alec sinking to his knees, his face a mask of anguish. That image would forever haunt me.

Author's Second Note: Okay, I'm just assuming that it's gonna be Camille to come and screw up their relationship in City of Fallen Angels. I just read Clockwork Angel (yay Magnus!) and she was who he was with, so... If I'm wrong, don't blame me when it comes out! :P Anyway, make sure to review! It's what keeps me updating!

Take care.  
-Patricia Sage 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter, folks! This is gonna be another really short one. This time it's poor, poor Alec's point of view. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot to put a disclaimer. I always do. Sheesh. Oh well. I don't own the characters...or even the plot. Ha-ha. xP**

**Alec POV**

No. This can't be happening. Magnus can't have left me. We were supposed to last forever. How could he do this?

'This is the last time you'll ever see me.' The words echoed in my mind as I stared at the place where his portal had dissapeared before I could do anything. My knees were damp from kneeling in the grass of the park. The park where we had shared our first kiss. We had kissed on the other side of it, but it was the same park. That memory just made the pain even more intense. We had gone for a walk and he had suddenly turned to me and said, "I just want to try one thing." He hadn't waited for my consent, instead leaned in. He had come slowly so that I could have turned away if I had wanted to. I didn't. Magnus was my first kiss; he was my first everything.

I lay down fully onto the ground, curling up into myself. It was getting near twilight and had started to get dark, and with that came the could, soaking through my jacket like a stain on a silk shirt. I shivered, but didn't move. No cold weather could match the coldness I felt inside. Nothing mattered without Magnus.

A few mundanes taking an evening stroll simply walked around my prone form on the ground. They couldn't see me because of the glamour I had put up. I wondered vaguely what they did see instead of a young man curled up on the grass-maybe a bush or a hobo or something.

Time passes even when it seems impossible and soon the sky was completely dark. There were no stars, I saw with a detatched gaze. It made sense that no beautiful lights among the darkness where present when the beautiful thing in my life was gone. I wish I knew where he had gone so that I could find him. But, he didn't want me anymore. The crushing thought was what prevented me from moving. I felt as if there was a hole in my chest where my heart used to be. Looking into his eyes as he broke up with me, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Whether it was hurting him as much as it was hurting me. He had had the look in his eyes that he gets when he's hiding something. Was he hiding the pain or hiding the fact that he wasn't hiding anything?

I squeezed my eyes shut as memories of Magnus overwhelmed me and I was surprised in a distant way when no tears came. I had cried when Magnus had broken up with me, but he was the noly one that I felt close enough to to completely open up with. And now he's gone. I could feel my cell-phone vibrating in my pocket, but I didn't think to answer it. Nothing mattered.

**Author's Second Note: Wow that was a lot of melodrama! But, it's based off of New Moon, so that's how it's gotta be. It's bugging me, writing Alec so pathetic. Oh well. How are you liking it so far? Are you wondering who Alec's Jacob is gonna be? It's gonna be a huge and very strange surprise! Mahahaha. I love keeping you darlings in suspence. You won't expect this person, I promise you. We get a paranoid Jace in the next chapter. He might be out of character, but I never really write as Jace, so... Did any of you recognize the New Moon referances/quotes? I try, I really do, considering I'm going off of memory of a book that I read a long time ago and disliked. :P Anyways, review!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alrighty, here is a little of paranoid Jace! I know he's OOC. I'm not revealing Jacob in this chapter, but the next one I will-promise! I was going to continue, but this one seemed like a good place to end a chapter, so it's gonna be another short one. Anyways, don't give up on me. Enjoy! :D**

Jace POV

Where the hell was Alec? I've called him at least twelve times now and he hasn't answered his phone. That's not like him at all-Alec's too paranoid and responsible to ignore someone's calls-so that's gotten me really worried. He had taken his phone with him when he went out with Magnus, so I know he has it on him. So, why wouldn't he answer!

I even tried Magnus' cell many times but the result was the same. Now I'm paranoid and responsible. Jeez. I even called Isabelle and, although she answered, she had no idea where our brother was either.

Clary put her small hand on my arm. "Jace, calm down. I'm sure he's fine. You're just overreacting."

I sighed and put my hand over her's, but didn't stop the nervous movement of my leg as I sat on the couch. I turned to her. "Normally, I would agree with you, Clary. If this was Izzy or anybody else, then It'd be perfectly normal, but this is Alec and it's just not like him." I saw Clary shake her head exasperatedly but I stopped her before she could throw in another possible explination. I didn't want to hear it. I knew that something was wrong. I tried to explain myself. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. Like something's happened to him...like he's hurt."

Clary sighed. "I believe you." She said. "If you get something of Alec's, I'll draw the rune." I smiled gratefully at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room as she grabbed her stele. Magnus had taught me the tracking rune at one point, but I'd forgotten it now. I'm lucky that my girlfriend can create runes like a mad woman, or I would be screwed.

I walked into Alec's room, searching for a fitting object. His room was like the middle point between mine and Isabelle's. Isabelle's room had clothing and all sorts of things thrown haphazardly across it, where mine was kept impeccably clean and organized at all times. Alec's room wasn't that clean, but also didn't look like hurricane Isabelle had swept through it. Ah-ha! On his bedside table was the rock that he's had since he was two. It had come from Idris, where Mom and Dad had lived when they had first had Alec. Robert had given it to him. I picked it up . The rock wasn't much-just a smooth, flat stone with a blueish sheen-but it meant a lot more to my brother and he's kept it all these years. I closed my fist around it and walked down to the hall, back to my room where Clary was waiting.

I handed her the stone. "This is Alec's?" She asked unnecisarily. Normally I would reply with a witty retort, but this was Clary and I was too worked up. I simply nodded and she drew the rune to track Alec. I took the stone from her as the symbol did its work. As I gripped the smooth rock in my hand, images found their way into my mind-trees, a park bench, a small bridge over a river. Alec was in his favorite park. He had shown me it one time, but I couldn't even remember the name. Oh well. I know generally how to get there.

I opened my eyes to find Clary looking at me imploringly. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the Institute and into the night...

**Author's Second Note: Okay so there it is folks. The Jacob is revealed in the next chapter, so don't give up on me yet! That one took quite some effort to write because Jace and Clary bore me to death. Oh well. If they didn't exist, then neither would Alec and Magnus and that would suck. So I'll tolerate them. Okay enough blathering. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay here's the big revealation! Are you excited? Then why are you still reading this author's note?**

**Disclaimer: I forgot if I put one of these already, but I don't own Mortal Instruments or New Moon. I only own...hm. Pretty much nothing. Not even this laptop! ...sad.**

MeliornPOV (**oh yes**)

I was walking back to the Seelie Court when I saw him. The Queen had sent me to get her a squirrel for some reason, but those little things are fast and it took me until dark to catch one and then it bit me and got away. Then, I had realized that a punishment from the Seelie Queen couldn't be worse than having to catch another squirrel. Anyways, I was sure she had a soft spot for me.

To tell the truth, I almost stepped on him as I walked through the park toward the lake entrance. He was curled up on the ground and it was quite dark; I would have missed him completely if his slight movement hadn't registered in the corner of my eye.

I stopped short, then got down on my knees as I thought I recognized the boy. The bark my armour was made of creaked slightly as I knelt beside his prone form. I gently put a hand on his shoulder and gasped when his head shot up.

He obviously hadn't expected anyone to see him due to a glamour. It was him, alright. Alexander Lightwood. His blue eyes were filled with pain and were red with unshed tears. I couldn't tell how long he'd been lying there, but I could assume that it had been a while.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and filled with inner pain. Of course he wouldn't remember me. He had only seen me as one of teh many and brief flings of his sister. He didn't see past the charade I had put up so that people wouldn't know that I was completely in love with Alec, not the girl.

"My name is Meliorn." I could see a brief and faint recognition at my name and felt a burst of pleasure. He did remember me!

I was hesitant to ask, but I needed to know, "What happened?"

He winced, but managed to get out, "Magnus...he broke up with me because I'm mortal." The raw hurt in his expression and voice mixed with the statement made my insides boil with anger. How could he? I've spent so long being completely jealous of the warlock, fantasizing that I was in his place by Alec's side, and he just throws away the best thing in his life. The fool!

I gently touch his face with my fingertips. Oh, what beautiful eyes. "It's okay." I said, and stopped him before he could deny the statement. "It can only get better, right?" He frowned a little and I was slightly flustered at how he gave me his undevided attention, his blue eyes deep in mine. I explained, "That's what always gers me through a tough situation, knowing that it can't get any worse than it is now, therefore it can only get better."

He pursed his lips and didn't look much like he believed me, but he nodded anyway and that was a good sign.

Our moment was interrupted by sudden footsteps, someone running toward us. I turned to see Alec's blonde Shadowhunter friend and his not-sister redheaded girlfriend. I was both irritated and relieved that they had come.

The blonde one reached us and looked down at Alec with a worried-and slightly panicked-look on his face. He was breathing hard, as if he had run the whole way here. While he was a little out-of-breath, his girlfriend hadn't even reached us; she had collapsed a few yards away, wheezing and gasping for breath. Weak Nephilim.

"What happened?" Blondie asked urgently. I was about to answer when I realized that he wasn't talking to me. He had knelt down beside me, but didn't pay me any attention as his eyes searched Alec's and his hands took the place of mine on either side of the beautiful boy's face. "Alec, talk to me."

Alec didn't want to talk, I could tell, so I interrupted. "The warlock dumped him and left him here." Alec winced and I almost felt bad for saying it so cruelly.

The arrogant one turned to me and finally acknowledged my existance. He was pretty, in a golden way, but I only had eyes for a certain Alexander who was currently broken inside.

"Who are you?" I was asked for the second time today. Ugh. Am I not the least bit memorable?

"Meliorn." His eyebrows went up. At least people remember my name.

"I'm Jace," the kid, Jace, gently helped Alec to stand and he did so. His blue eyes were frighteningly blank. "Hey, you dated Isabelle once, right?"

"Umm, it wasn't exactly dating..." I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, I was too busy watching Alec, who looked like he might topple over. "You should get him home."

"Yeah." Jace-right, Valentine's son and that whole mess, not I remember him-had a strong arm around his parabatai and was looking bery protective and slightly angry. At Bane, I assume. I could understand. I could tell that the only thing stopping him from going after the warlock was the man he was gently supporting.

The girl-Clary-finally hauled herself up and was about to ask a billion questions when her boyfriend cut her off. "Not now." He said, reading her expression, "Let's get him home." They started walking when Alec turned suddenly.

"Are you coming?" He asked me.

I wanted to say yes, I really did, but the Queen would kill me, no matter how sweet she is on me. I sighed. "No. I can't." Alec nodded slightly. "But, you'll see me again, I promise."

**Author's Second Note: Okay there he is! What do you think? It was totally imaginess' idea to make Meliorn the Jacob. I was trying to think of a character who would fit and she suggested him as a joke, but I fell in love with the idea. I know he's OOC, but I'm having too much fun with him to care. :) Please review!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay I'm sorta getting back into this story which is going at a painfully slow pace. Sorry guys! Thanks to everyone who had favorited/alerted this story! Enjoy another pointless chapter of Alec's emotional pain and Jace's uncharacteristic posesive concern. I'll get more into the Jacob part soon.**

**AlecPOV**

I woke up on my cold, thin bed at the Institute. What? I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes. Why was I here? Where was...

Magnus had broken up with me. He had left me in the park, alone. I don't know where he went. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain those statements, even thought, caused. I don't know how I had been able to sleep. How did I get here?

With my eyes still closed, I tried to think back to what had happened. I didn't recall my conversation with Magnus because that memory brought too much pain, so I tried to think of what came after. I don't know how long I had stayed on the ground in the park. I remembered someone talking to me, an open, kind and worried face. A fairy...Meliorn. He had stayed with me until Jace had come. Maybe Clary was there, too, but I can't remember. I can only recall the face of Meliorn, framed by his long green hair.

I still don't know how I had been able to sleep in this bed without the warm form of Magnus pressed against me. A few tears threatened to spill over, but I refused to let myself cry. I never did, in front of anyone, except... But, he was gone. He didn't want me. Now my eyes weren't wet, but I could constantly feel the searing pain in my chest, the reminder of his absense. What can I do without him?

Unbidden, the face of Meliorn once again came into my mind. When he was with me, the pain hadn't seemed to intense. His kinds eyes and gentle touches had made me feel like maybe someone did care. Maybe I wasn't alone.

I looked up as someone entered the room. Jace. He sat by my bed as I squinted from the sudden bright light and rubbed my eyes. I knew I looked like crap-I sure felt like it-but this was Jace. He wouldn't care.

When I looked at him, he met my gaze with a worried-and something more intense-gaze of his own. "How are you feeling?"

I was too tired to scoff. "Never been better."

Jace sighed exasperatedly, looking into my tired and distressed face. His fists clenched on the grey sheets and he gritted his teeth. "I should kill him! Chase him down and kill him for what he did to you!"

"No, Jace-"

"Alec!"

"It's not a crime to dump your boyfriend. It's okay to move on from someone if they're-"

He roughly grabbed my shoulders and I stopped in mid-sentance. He loosened his hold a little and looked into my eyes. "This isn't your fault, okay? You did nothing wrong. It was HIM who made the mistake, not you, you hear me?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I heard him, even if I didn't really agree. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm here for you, Alec." I nodded again into his shoulder.

There was a small knock on the open door and, looking up and pulling away from Jace, I saw the short and frizzy-haired form of Clary in the rectangle of light. "Hey, Alec, how are you feeling?" She asked.

I didn't even bother to tell the truth. "Fine."

She nodded. "Good. Jace are you coming back to bed?"

He looked at me for approval and I urged tim to go. I don't need a babysitter. He squeezed my shoulder once more, then followed the red-head out of the room, closing the door with a soft click. I sighed and settled back on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling, my thoughts uncontrollably returning to the warlock I had lost.

**Author's Second Note: Blah. What a weak character Bella is. I know I've said it already. It's both hard and easy to write. Anywho, reviw!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	7. Important Author's Note:  I am a fail

**Hey guys. I apologize to you all, but I won't be able to continue this story. Somebody picked up a writers block and smashed this story to bits with it. :S Blah. It's just not going to happen. I can't do it. Aw I feel like a pitiful writer. Sorry to everyone who has read/reviewed/allerted this story because you guys are so awesome and I wish that I could have finished this for you. If anyone wants to take this awful story and finish it, then review and tell me. I will be happy to hand it over to you. Enjoy life! :)**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


	8. Important Author's Note

Okay guys, I have given this story over to **Bookworm24601**. Check it out! I have a feeling that they will do a great job. :) Sorry again that I am so pathetic and happy reading!

Take care.  
-Patricia Sage


End file.
